Five Nights at Flippy's
' Five Nights at Flippy's '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular III. In this episode Josh gets a job at Flippy's Pizzeria. Roles Starring *Josh *Flippy *Cuddles *Pinkie *Russell Featuring *Lumpy (voice only) Appearances *Stacy (photo only) *Genesis & Beauty (photo only) *Lilly and Joy (photo only) *Guddles *Operation: Tiger Bomb Flippy *Lyra *Scoopy Plot Over the phone, Lumpy welcomes Josh to his new night guard job at Flippy's Pizzaria & Fun Center and explains the rules. But then, tells him that the animatronics are on a free-roam mode and will attack him and stuff him into a suit if they see him because they'll mistake him for a mechanical endoskeleton. He also tells him to look through the security cameras and doors in order to avoid them. Lumpy then bids Josh a good night and hangs up. Frightened, Josh takes a look at the security monitors and sees that the main stage's animatronic characters (Cuddles, Pinkie and Flippy) are still there. Lumpy then calls again and tells Josh to also check the Pirate's Cove and Josh does so. To his shock, an animatronic Russell pops out from behind the stage curtain. Josh checks the other stage and is shocked to find that animatronic Cuddles and Pinkie are now gone. Josh checks the cameras in the other rooms to find that Cuddles in somewhere down the hall and that Pinkie is nearby. Josh turns on the hall light on his right to reveal that Pinkie is just outside the door. Scared, Josh shuts the door. Josh looks at the main stage's monitor to find that Flippy is gone too. Josh looks over at the pirate's cove to find that Russell already left. Hearing footsteps and demonic sounding laughter, Josh closes all the doors. All of a sudden, the lights in Josh's office go out and the doors open. A music box version of Georges Bizet's ''Les Toreadors ''plays and the four animatronics then enter the room. Just as everything seems hopeless, Lumpy calls one more time and tells Josh that he forgot to tell him that there's acutally eight animatronics which prompts animatronic versions of ''Operation: Tiger Bomb ''Flippy, Guddles, and Scoopy to appear. As Josh wonders where the 8th animatronic is, an animatronic version of Lyra leaps down from the air shaft and attacks him as he screams and the screen fades to black. A black eyed, white pupiled Lyra then pops up and screeches giving the audience a jumpscare. The credits then show Josh's fate at the hands of the eight animatronics. Deaths *Josh is attacked by Lyra and stuffed into a Flippy suit Trivia *This episode parodies the game ''Five Nights at Freddy's and its sequel. *Instead of the usual theme song that's played at the end credits, A tree friend version of TheLivingTombstone's song Five Nights at Freddy's is heard. *Lyra's appearance at the end parodies the speculation of the Mangle (Foxy 2.0) being a female (though she doesn't share the appearance of Mangle) her leap down from the air shaft however, parodies Foxy's attack from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * The episode was originally going to be from Josh's point of view to mimc the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''gameplay Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular